You belong to me
by Onyxonshine
Summary: Natsu has been feeling neglected by everyone in the guild that he would go on missions alone but on one of his solo quests he goes into a black magic store and while will he get and what will happen? I hope that you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

In the land of Fiore in the city of Magnolia, Natsu Dragneel was in his home. He was very bummed out about what had been happening to him lately at the guild. For the past few weeks he felt that he was being ignored by everyone, even his own team. Erza refused any challenge he threw at her, even one about cake. Gray hadn't been fighting with him and neither has Gajeel. Lucy won't let him stop by and had been hanging out with Sting and Rogue as if they had been friends for life. Even Happy wouldn't hang out with him, he was too busy trying to get with Carla. As for Wendy, Natsu wouldn't say that she had been ignoring him more like Wendy was being taught to improve her healing magic by Porylusca.

Now here he was, alone, depressed at his home. He looked up as if he was bored. No one knew that the Great Fire Dragon slayer would become so depressed that he would clean his home spotless.

"I wish that I had someone to talk to or would like to have someone to talk to me. It sucks not having any attention."

He got up from his feet then left out of his home to go by the guild to see if he should go on a quest. When he found the perfect one he looked to see Lucy coming his way and a spark of hope was in him as he smiled at Lucy.

"Hey Lucy!"

Lucy smiled at him.

"Hey Natsu."

"Want to go on a job?"

"Sure, let me go get Sting and Rogue."

Natsu blinked.

"What?"

Lucy looked at him.

"Oh, you don't know? Sting and Rogue recently became members of Fairy Tail and they are now apart of the team."

Lucy seemed to be too happy and the small light of hope that was inside of Natsu went out as he hung his head.

"They did?"

Natsu turned his back.

"In that case, I'll go alone."

With that Natsu punched a wall of the guild then left out of the guild to go on his job quest.

Even taking the train and getting motion sickness couldn't beat the depression Natsu was facing.

"This is bullcrap, how come no one is paying any attention to me? What did I do so wrong? Not even Mira or Gramps will talk to me."

He glared silently to himself.

"Well fine, who cares. I'm not going to be around them unless it's getting a job to go alone on. That's just fine with me!"

Within moments his motion sickness came back to him.

**AN:Hello, Everyone! I know that this is a short chapter but I promise that I will make the futures chapters longer. **


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu had gotten off the train and was now in the small town where he was going to have his quest. He was well aware that there were not that many people in the area and all he had to do was fight off the bandits that would come to the village. He wasn't himself at all while he was doing this quest, he wouldn't say his 'I'm getting fired up' phrase and most of all he didn't bother using his magic to fight these bandits off.

After two days of being in the small town Natsu was taking a walk but then he saw a group of kids talking about something. Without much effort to do anything his dragon hearing was able to catch everything that the kids were talking about.

"You guys, let's go to the woods tonight, I want to know if the Night Demon is real."

"It is real, it was the same monster that killed the other kids, remember?"

"But I want to see what this demon looks like."

"But it's scary in the woods."

"You guys are such babies, I'll go by myself then!"

As for Natsu he wondered who this Night Demon was but he didn't like the idea of any of the kids trying to plan a creepy trip like that to the woods so then Natsu left to the library of the small town. When he got there he saw that there was a book that was called the Night Demon on there. He guessed that it was a folktale after all so then he went to the book and began to read it to himself.

It was a story about an orphan that had been the town as long as she could remember but then one day she went to the woods. When it was night time she was attacked by a demon who left her alone for dead. She survived the attack but she had learned that she had became a demon herself and went back to the village, only to be called the Night Demon that kills anyone that wanders at night.

Natsu just closed the book and went back to the back that he was staying at. He was glad that the town had all agreed to let him stay in this place for the next two weeks. He still didn't understand about the whole 'Night Demon' thing that he had overheard so he brushed it off and went to sleep.

**The next day**

Natsu had gotten ready for the day and he was shocked to see that all the town's people had gather as if something had just happened. When he got to them the mobb of angry villagers were yelling things like.

"That Monster will pay!"

"We have had enough of what this beast has done!"

"We must find it and kill it!"

With that they all left out of the village. Natsu was still wondering why they were angry but then he got his answer when he saw two dead bodies of the two kids that he saw the day before. Both of them had their limbs ripped off and blood all over them. Behind the boys was a message that was written in blood.

**I was here**

Natsu clenched his fists as he glared away.

"Night Demon, you are going to get it big time!"

With that Natsu ran out of the town but he went a different way.

**Two hours later**

Natsu was in the woods but there were cliffs everywhere so he had to be careful. He was in deep thought about the two kids that were killed by the demon but he wondered about the third one that was with them. If he was lucky, if the village was lucky then there would be a slight chance that the boy would be alive.

Natsu went on running through the trails but as he ran he stopped when something caught his eyes. He ran to it but then stopped when he saw that it was a no sleeve black cloak. The cloak had a large round collar and near the end of it, the cloak had pointy ends. Natsu thought that it looked kind of cool so then without realizing it he picked up the cloak and put it on.

For a few moments he was back to his childish ways.

"Fear me, little humans. I am the Fire Demon Dragneel."

With that Natsu began to do a maniac laugh and had his hands coated in flames.

He stopped laughing and went back to normal when he got a whiff of the scent the cloak had. It was so sweet, like a vanilla sweet scent on it. Natsu then recalled that the Night Demon was said to be a female but it didn't say what she wore or smelled like.

"I should keep going otherwise, something else might happen."

With that he left back on track, taking the cloak with him.

For the rest of the day Natsu and the angry mobb couldn't find where the Night Demon was but while they were all preparing to leave again the next day Natsu had went to his place. He was kind of happy that no one asked him where he had gotten the cloak from since where he had found it, the cloak was laying flat on a stone.

As he looked at it he smiled looking at the cloak he had found and held it close to him. He just couldn't get enough of the scent that was on it so he was fast asleep with the cloak in his arms.

In the middle of the night Natsu opened his eyes, not because he had woken up but he had moved in his sleep. Before he could go back to his slumber all the way he sensed that there was someone watching him so then, through sleepy eyes he looked to his left to where the door was only to see a shadow figure, that had glowing green eyes looking back at him. Nastu blink, the figure was gone so he shrugged and turned to lay on his back only to be face to face with the same glowing green eyes that were looking back down at him.

Natsu almost screamed but the figure covered his mouth and whispered in his ear.

"I just came here to have my cloak back."

The figure had a female voice and took her cloak from Natsu then without another word she left. Natsu, too stunned to know what had happened passed out from shock.

**AN: How was that for the second chapter everyone. I hoped that you liked it and I will update soon! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Natsu woke up. He wondered if it was dream that he had or was there really someone that came to him getting the cloak from him. He looked down and to his surprise he saw that the cloak was gone from his arms. He wasn't too convinced that someone came in the room so then he got off the bed and began to look around for the cloak. He couldn't find it but then he saw a journal that was on the table. He wondered where the journal came from so he went to it only to see a note on it.

**If you want to talk to me then you have add a drop of your blood on the first page. After you do that you can write any message you want.**

Natsu blinked at the note that was written to him. He then had a soft smile, since lately he had been lonely and since being on this quest wasn't making him feel any better he figured that it would be best to talk this person. He cut his finger then he put some of his blood on the first page of the book.

He saw that there was a feather pen and began to write.

_Hey there, I'm Natsu Dragneel. What's your name?"_

He waited for a few moments but nearly dropped the journal when he saw the message he had written had been replaced with a new message.

_**Hello Dragneel, I am Neona Orlando.**_

_That's a pretty name._

_**Thank you.**_

_May I ask how you know who I am?_

_**You took my cloak when I was coming back to get it. When I saw that you had it, I followed you to this place.**_

_Sorry I didn't know belonged to anyone, it was just laying there._

_**It's alright, it's not like you ruined it.**_

_Hey is it alright if we can meet?_

_**Um I don't know, maybe after we get to know each other first.**_

_Okay then, fair deal_

_**Thank you.**_

_Hey Neona?_

_**Yes?**_

_Have I seen you before?_

_**Not during the day. In fact you saw me last night.**_

_I did?_

_**Yes. That's when I got my cloak back**_

_That was you? You have such beautiful green eyes._

_**Thank you.**_

_You're welcome._

For most of the morning Natsu was writing messages with Neona. To him it was nice to have some to talk to but he wondered if he would really get to meet this person but he didn't want to overstep since they were just writing each other on the first day.

_Hey Neona, I'll be back in a few. I'm going to get something to eat._

_**Okay then, I'll just wait for you to come back, Natsu.**_

Natsu put the journal down and went out to get something to eat. He soon came back with cooked fish that he was looking forward to eating. He sat down at the table with the food and the journal ready to write again.

_I'm back_

_**Welcome back, how was your meal?**_

_It's fish that I cooked._

_**That sounds good. If I could, I would cook for you.**_

_Oh that would awesome!_

_**Glad to know that**_

For the whole day Natsu was writing. He just couldn't get enough of writing to his new friend. True he didn't meet the person physically but they have been talking so much as if they were childhood friends. Natsu learned that Neona was clearly a female byt the way she wrote and it was like he wanted to keep her to write to him.

When it was night time Natsu was getting sleepy but he wanted to keep talking to Neona.

_**Natsu, you should get some sleep.**_

_Aw, but I don't want to go to sleep. I want to keep talking to you._

_**Don't worry, anytime you write in this journal I will respond.**_

_Okay then. I will go to sleep but I still want to be able to see you._

_**I'll think about it.**_

_Really?! That's great! _

_**You really want to meet me that bad?**_

_Yes I do. I want to see you and be able to hear your voice._

_**Alright then, I promise that you will hear me but you won't see me.**_

_Alright then._

_**Thank you for understanding. I honestly don't just talk to anyone but I will show myself to you soon.**_

_Alright then._

_**Alright Natsu, get some sleep. I want you to get fired up when the sun comes up.**_

_Alright, whatever you say. Good night._

_**Good night**_

Natsu closed the journal but couldn't help but hug it to his chest. He smiled then left to his room with the journal in his hands. When he got to the room it was dark but he sensed that there was something was off. He looked at the bed only to see a dark figure sitting on the bed looking at him.

"What are you?"

The figure just looked at him then vanished. Natsu blinked but sensed that everything was back to normal but he wanted to know who the shadow figure was. He shrugged and laid on the bed with the journal in his arms.

In the middle of the night Natsu woke up from a dream that he wouldn't call a nightmare or a good dream. He sat up on the bed then felt that the journal was in his arms. He hugged it close to him then he looked ahead of him to see the same shadow figure standing in the doorway looking at him.

"Who are you?"

"..."

"Wait, are you the Night Demon?"

The figure nodded and Natsu raised a brow.

"That's odd, you're harmless. Totally different than what the people here said about you."

The figure's eyes widen then it looked away. Natsu smiled softly then he saw the shadow figure walked towards him. Natsu couldn't help but reach up and feel the shadow's face. He was surprised that the figure was a person, with smooth skin and their emerald green eyes were looking at him but not in a deep into your soul way but rather in curiosity.

Natsu felt up the shadows face. He felt long silk hair, smooth skin and thin horns that were curled up. Natsu was smiling in excitement then he brought the shadow close to him and kissed the shadow. The shadow blinked and placed a clawed hand on Natsu's chest but didn't stop him.

After the kiss Natsu let the shadow go.

"So are you staying?"

"..."

"You can stay, I won't tell anyone."

The shadow looked at him then it left into the darkness of the home. Natsu lowered his head then laid back down on the bed.

"I hope we get to see each other soon."

With that he fell back to sleep.

**AN: Hey everyone! I hope that this was a good chapter and for those of you who know what time of the year it is, Merry Christmas to you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Natsu was up and ready for the day. He went to the kitchen and was surprised to see a plate of food ready for him to eat. He wondered where it could have come from but he sat down at the table and began to eat. The meal was so amazing that Natsu was crying tears of joy as he ate the food. When he was done eating he opened the journal and saw that there was a message already there.

_**Good morning, Natsu. I hope that you liked the food. If you want to meet me, just go to the place where you found my cloak.**_

Natsu blinked but read the message again. When he realized what it meant he dashed out of the house, out of the small town and ran with full energy to the woods where he had found the cloak almost a week ago.

**(In the woods)**

Natsu arrived to the place where he had found the cloak then called out.

"Hello! Neona, Are you here?"

There was no reply but that didn't make Natsu sad, so he sat on the stone.

He soon heard a rustling in the bushes behind him and looked to see what it was. To his surprise he saw that there was a beautiful young woman, about the same age as him coming out of the bushes. She had cream tone skin, green eyes and glossy hair that hung to her lower back. She wore a light tan top that covered her torso, leaving her stomach exposed and a light tan long dress that had a slit on the left side of it.

"Hello there, Natsu. I am Neona."

Natsu blinked then smiled.

"Hi there."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Don't mind at all."

Neona smiled and sat next to him then Natsu looked at her.

"Sorry for taking your cloak."

"It's fine."

"I couldn't but wonder, how come you were writing to me?"

"Well when I saw first saw you here, you looked a little sad about something. I figured that it was because you wanted something to talk to. You know like someone who can use magic."

Natsu smiled as he got closer to her.

"You can use magic too?"

"Yes. I use Territory."

He blinked in confusion.

"Territory? How does that work?"

Neona smiled at him.

"It's a lost magic that allows me to change space to anyway I want, as long as I can see it."

"That's so cool!"

"What kind of magic do you use?"

Natsu gave her a large toothy grin.

"I'm a fire mage, in fact I;m a fire dragon slayer!"

Neona blinked in surprise but then smiled.

They talked for the whole day but then after a long time of talking Natsu had his head lifted as if he was thinking about something.

"Hey Neona, I was wondering something?"

She looked at him.

"Yes?"

"How come you don't live in the village?"

Neona looked away to the ground.

"I just don't well around others."

Natsu nodded then looked at her.

"By any chance have heard of the Night demon?"

Neona nodded.

"Yes. I have heard of her. There was a time that the Night demon was a human and lived in the village. In fact, her home is the place that you're in right now."

Natsu's face turned into a stressed horror expression.

"That explains so much."

Neona looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

Natsu looked at her blankly.

"Well you see, since I have been in this village I have seen the Night demon in the house with me and that is because I would be awaken by something. She hasn't done anything physical to me but I can't help but wonder why she would watch me sleep."

Neona managed to keep her laughter in because Natsu seemed kind of serious when he mentioned that to her. She stood up then looked at him smiling.

"Well Natsu I must be going."

Natsu got off the rock and looked at her.

"Well it's getting late, let me walk you home."

Neona blushed as she looked away.

"No thank you, I don't want the Night demon to get you."

Natsu frowned but her respected what she told him. They said their goodbyes then they both left to their homes.

**(That night)**

Natsu wanted to write to Neona so bad but he figured that he should meet her again tomorrow. Just like the night before he went to sleep with the journal hugged to his chest.

When it was Midnight, Natsu was woken up by a feeling of someone watching him. He tried to turn but this time he couldn't move, it felt like something or someone was sitting on him with their leg on either side of his waist. Natsu looked up and to his surprise gleaming green eyes were looking at him but not in a dangerous way.

"Night demon..."

Natsu felt a pair of clawed hands gently grab his face then he felt the demon bringing him a little closer to her. The next thing Natsu knew was he was being kissed and the Night demon kept her clawed hands in place as she kissed him. Natsu, not knowing what to do or get her to stop just had his hands on the bed to keep himself up.

When the kiss was over Natsu noticed the scent from the Night demon. The Night demon smelled like...vanilla? Wait? Vanilla? Natsu tackled the Night demon to the floor and held her firmly in place.

"Who are you?"

"..."

"Tell me who you are. I'm not going to let the villagers know about this."

"..."

Natsu frowned but there was a candle that was lit then he grabbed both the lit candle and the Night demon and took them into one of the room that he knew had candle all over the place.

When they got to the room Natsu closed the door and with the lit candle he lit all the other candles.

When all the candles were lit he looked at the Night demon and his face became to a mixture of horror in confusion.

"...Neona?!"

Neona just looked at him with sad eyes.

She wore the same outfit that she had worn earlier but instead of her clothes being light tan, they were black. She wore thigh high black boots, black gloves that covered her clawed hands and she wore the cloak that he had accidentally took. She had thin dark rings around her eyes and she had thin curled horns.

"Neona, why?!"

Neona lowered her head.

"My name isn't Neona, It's Minerva."

Natsu blinked.

"What?! But you said-"

"I know what I said but I was scared to tell you what my real name was so I lied about it."

Natsu just looked at her.

"Then tell me why. Why are you the Night demon?"

Minerva looked away, she just couldn't look at him but then Natsu had grabbed her by her arms, making her to look at him.

"Tell me!"

Minerva's eyes widen when she saw that Natsu was trying to fight back the tears. Minerva just looked at him.

"I will tell you everything you want to know but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about this."

Natsu nodded then Minerva began to share her past to him.

**AN: Hey Everybody! I hope that you liked this chapter and do not worry, I will share what happened to Minerva in the next chapter. Whoever guessed that Neona was really Minerva, CONGRATS to you all! I will update soon, Bye!**


End file.
